Patients with Sickle Cell Anemia will be treated with increasing doses of Hydroxyurea to increases in fetal hemoglobin production as functions of Hydroxyurea dose, renal clearance of hydroxyurea and pre-treating hematologic characteristics. Uncontrolled clinical observations will be made.